The Maeykka Restoration Wiki
Welcome to the Maeykka Restoration A homebrew game with original races, original classes and an original story, based roughly on the mechanics of D&D 5e. (Contact Info goes here once ppl might want to contact us) Setting Introduction It is the mid-50s AE on the continent of Belenus, a large land mass in the Western Sea. Because of a series of cataclysmic events that began roughly a century ago, the land is pockmarked by hundreds of portals into a daemonic plane, called Rifts. These Rifts vary in size from small pockets just large enough to see through to chasms that have swallowed entire cities. No matter their size, they bled harm onto the land as daemons crossed into and devastated the Tangible Realm. Through acts of courage and great sacrifice, the people of Belenus were able to unlock the secret of closing Rifts. Shortly thereafter, the Kingdoms of Grayswallow, Helman and Snovdenoska were formed (each helmed by a hero of the party that sealed the first Rift). For more detailed lore, See: The Rift Curse Only several years ago, these nations signed a cooperation agreement named The Rift Concordant, in which they promised to pool resources to empower their populaces to also work as Rift Sealers. The Concordant outlines the training Sealers must undergo and the awards for their efforts - land, gold, renown and so on. As a result, there has been a boom in a populace eager to tap into the dangerous but lucrative business of cleaning up Belenus. Countries of Belenus The continent of Belenus is divided into five nations. The oldest two are Chekawaru, the hidden fortress city of the Forest Hael, and Tanrei Island, all that is left of the once great Vei O'Sine Empire. The younger members of the realm are Snovdenoska to the North, Grayswallow along the East, and Helman in the South. Grayswallow | Helman | Snovdenoska Chekawaru | Tanrei Island Welcome Player Hello and welcome to the continent of Belenus during The Restoration Era of The Second Epoch! Go to our Character Creation landing page for more details on creating a character. Below is a summary of the information you need to know to begin your adventure. Races of Belenus The first thing to decide is what race you'll be playing. * Sunling: Named so by their inability to see & live in the dark, Sunlings are never-the-less one of the most adaptable species across all of Maeykka, and the most populous in Belenus. Their will to survive seems to conquer all hurdles. * Hael: The product of intermingling between Sunling and the magical near-immortal Vei, they are attuned to the natural world, whose energy flows through their bodies and allows them to control mana. * Norfolk: A great bear-like species that have carved out lives for themselves in the frozen North. They are typified by their intense loyalty, stubborn courage, their stoic nature, their blunt words and their dry and fatalistic sense of humor. * Mertral: A mighty amphibious species that thrives in the wet areas of the continent, Mertral spend their lives half on water and half on land. They are strongly tied to their places of origin and are usually found in familial groupings. Additionally, there are two NPC races that are unplayable, but intricately woven into the fabric of society in Belenus. * The Vei: A highly magical, extremely long-lived species that arrived on and conquered Belenus 1200 years ago as the Kingdom of O'Sine. They are largely held responsible for The Rift Curse, and have voluntarily (for the most part) abdicated their position as lords of the realm. Most now live on Tanrei Island, with many of them contributing to furthering learnings in the Magus Arts and discovering ways to restore the land to its former un-pockmarked glory. * Jittering: A short furry species native to the Island of Jitta in the North-East. They look the cross between a monkey and a squirrel and are known to be highly intelligent and incredible with crafts. Up until the fall of the Kingdom of O'Sine, they were considered pets of the Vei. Now, they have begun forming colonies across towns and cities in the realm. Classes of Rift Sealers There are Three Main Classes, with four branches of Art each, that have been designated by The Rift Concordant as "useful for Rift sealant activities." While there are numerous other professions across the world of Maeykka, only by obtaining at least Level 1 in one of the following 12 branches can one truly hope to become a Rift Sealer. Multi-Classing is encouraged in Maeykka, with an adventurer allowed up to three classes. Levels are obtained through spending XP, with each level up the thirteen tiers of each art becoming exponentially more expensive. For more information, see Leveling. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse